The Rescue Prolouge
by Moonlightsky31
Summary: This is what I imagine happened right before Denise left with Kyle to go to the store, and how Taylor got notified to go help. Basically, just my personal prolouge to the story... I like it tho! R&R PLEASE!


The Rescue: Prologue  
  
"Wine!" Kyle excitedly shouted as Denise Holten held up a picture of line. She shook her head and put the flash card down and walked over to the window. She thought to herself how much of a blessing Kyle was to her, yet how much of a hassle. She couldn't handle being a single mother anymore, especially holding up just the job as a waitress. She put down the "progress" Kyle was making. She kept a journal of all new things he said, and this is definitely the first time that Kyle had said 'Wine.' She kept thinking about the man who brought Kyle to her life. Even though she knew she couldn't go ask for help, she wished that she could have a man around the house to help her. Kyle walked over to her. "Money... why she sad?" He said to her.  
"Do you mean, Mommy, why are you sad?" She said, and he looked at her.  
"Money... why she sad?" Kyle said, louder than before.  
"I just wish you knew how much I wish you could communicate right." She said, making sure she used words Kyle wouldn't understand. She didn't want to make her child feel bad for his condition, especially since he doesn't realize that anything is wrong with him at all.  
"Wish? Wish on staw!" Kyle said. "Wish on staw!" He grabbed her band, and brought her outside. It was a little windy, and the air felt moist. She looked up and it was dark and cold out. Kyle pointed up at the sky. "Pinocchio wishing staw!" He said excitedly and looked throughout the sky. She saw that he saw something from his facial expression, and he closed his eyes hard, and then opened them softly. Kyle was a good kid, and Denise knew that. He was the most important thing in her life, and she also knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything without him. She even wished that maybe her mother would still be around, but then again her mother would have wanted a girl. She was a very formal woman who must have grown up going to tea parties, wearing a dress everyday of her life with white gloves. She loved to dress up and look beautiful, but she was a very beautiful woman. Denise looked up at the sky, spotting a shooting star in the sky. She closed her eyes, and made her wish.  
I wish Kyle could have a father.  
  
Taylor McAden was at home, a beer in his hand, sitting outside with his best friend, Mitch Johnson and Mitch's lovely wife Melissa. They were watching the Johnson kids playing in the front yard, and Mitch got up to go play with them. He started running around, as if he were their age again. Taylor laughed and Melissa shot a look over at him. "Embarrassing for you too?" Melissa joked.  
"It's just like Mitch to run around with the kids. He's been like that ever since he was younger. That's why we were so cut out to do volunteer work for the fire department." He laughed, taking a sip of his beer, rubbing the bit of hair on his chin. "Mitch always had enough energy to last him. You know he did track when he was in high school?" Taylor asked.  
"Yes. He still has that old medal he won for the 300 yard dash. He'll be out with the kids, race them, then he'll run back inside the house, put the medal around his neck, and start running around the house and say, 'I'm the victor! I'm the victor!' Usually he knocks something over by running into it, but he looks down and says, 'It was in the victor's way!' Some all mighty victor right now. Look at him." She said, looking at him with a passionate look on her face. She must have been day dreaming because she just sat there for a few minutes looking at him. Taylor patted her on the shoulder, got up, and went in the house. He sat down on the fireplace, looking in the fireplace. He jumped back, spilling his beer all over him. He put out the fire, and turned on a light instead. When he jumped back, the couch almost flipped backwards. He got up, examining the room making sure that nothing broke. He sighed a sigh of relief, and went into the kitchen to grab another beer, and took a sip of it, wiping his forehead. He was thinking about his day at work, and the phone rang. It startled him, but he went over to the phone. It was his mother, calling to check up on him. He smiled at her concern, and had a brief conversation. When he hung up the phone, he went outside, watching Mitch and his children play together. Sometimes he wished that he'd have a boy to play around with sometimes, just for fun. Taylor looked up in the sky, and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes, making a wish to himself.  
I wish I could finally fall in love, without breaking someone's heart.  
Then, the phone rang inside. It was the chief. "Taylor, we're going to need you tonight."  
"What's going on?" He asked impatiently. Tonight he was hoping he'd be able to just stare up at the stars, watching the world around him move by.  
"A big storm is supposed to be hitting. It's hit in other places that half my men are at, and we need people to help out anymore disasters that might hit. I couldn't get in touch with Johnson though, any ideas where he might be?" Taylor looked out the window at Mitch, playing with his sons. This was too big of a risk, and it's too dangerous, especially during the storms. Mitch looked like he was having too much fun out there, and Taylor had to think of something quick.  
"Mitch is really sick, sick as a dog. He's been throwing up all day and he's here on my couch. Poor thing..." As he's talking, he's grabs a pitcher of water out from the refrigerator, going on, walking into the bathroom. "It's probably one of those 24 hour bugs that have been going around town, and..." He pours the pitcher of water in the toilet making sounds like he was throwing up. "MITCH! Mitch! Why couldn't you hit the bucket!"  
"Well, maybe you should stay there with him." The chief said. Taylor, not knowing what to do, hears Melissa walk in, and gets an idea.  
"Taylor, who are you on the phone with?" She said.  
"Is that his wife?" The chief said.  
Taylor looked at her, waved, then said, "Yes."  
"Well, she can watch him then. Come down to the station as soon as you can." He said, hanging up the phone. Taylor hung up the phone.  
"That was the chief. He wants me down to help him because a big storm is going to hit. Take the kids and Mitch down in my basement, you guys should be safer there."  
"Didn't he ask for Mitch?" She asked  
"I made up an excuse for him to stay home. Don't tell him I went into the storm without him. Tell him that I got a phone call to go back to work, and to finish up the last of the basement so that the people in the house would be safer. I don't know when I'm going to be back, I'll call with any details."  
  
"Kyle wans mach and ches." Kyle said, impatiently. "Kyle hungy."  
Denise smiled at him, and said, "Mac and cheese? Ok Kyle. I bet there's still a store open at this time that we can go to." She opened the car door, wiping a tear from her eye, putting Kyle in the car. She just wishes that she knew what she could do about Kyle, and she dreams about the day that she finally hears him say that he loves her. 


End file.
